Dont be a baby
by Reader101w
Summary: Kim and Ron's planned picnic with Hanna turns a bit more complicated when there are suddenly some more babies to take care of.


This story idea was given to me by _Boris Jeltsin_ (The FF nick, not the deceased president).

Kim and Ron's planned picnic with Hanna turn a bit more complicated when there's suddenly a lot more babies to take care of.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Don't be a baby**

"Picnic basket… check, blanket… check, Kimmunicator charging… check," Kim spoke to herself as she did one last check whether she had all the equipment she needed.

Today was a beautiful spring day and Kim and Ron had decided to have a picnic. And since Ron's parents were out for the day, the teens would bring Hanna along as well. Of course this meant some more precautions had to be taken, but that was not really a problem for the crime fighting teen duo.

It would be another half hour before Ron would arrive with his adopted baby sister, so Kim had all the time in the world to make sure everything was prepared.

Just when Kim had confirmed that the picnic supplies were all accounted for - something you just had to check twice when you had brothers like Jim and Tim - she heard electronic whining coming from the garage where the aforementioned brothers were working on some project.

Kim walked to the garage to check whether her younger brothers, or 'tweebs' as she liked to call them, were not wrecking the garage again.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked when she entered the garage and saw the ray-like devise that was aimed at a beanstalk.

"We build a rejuvenator…" Jim told.

"…We're going to turn the beanstalk into a sapling again," Tim added.

"Well, just be careful," Kim remarked, "I don't want to take care of three babies instead of just Hanna."

Jim and Tim gave their sister a glare, "You think we didn't think this through?"

"The rejuvenator has an aiming crystal attached that will make sure the ray only hits the beanstalk."

"Okay then," Kim grinned as she walked back into the house, "As long as you know what you're doing."

Just when Kim was about to walk up to her room to retrieve the Kimmunicator, she almost tripped over a multifaceted piece of glass, or crystal.

"_If I didn't know better, I'd think that was… the aiming crystal._" Kim picked up the crystal and walked back to the garage, "Jim, Tim, did you by any change lose something when you moved the rejuvenator to the garage?"

"What?" Jim and Tim looked up at the same time from monitoring the rejuvenator, "Where did you get that…"

They were interrupted when a flash of light shot out from the rejuvenator, momentarily illuminating the garage before all the fuses in the house blew out.

* * *

"What just happened?" Kim asked when she looked herself over, "Well, it seems you devise didn't work, fortunately."

Jim and Tim looked at the beanstalk, "Does it seem different to you?"

Kim shook her head, "Okay, you two replace the fuses, I'm going to call Wade to make sure nothing happened."

Kim ran up the stairs, but tripped halfway on one of the steps, "_Huh? How could I miss that one, it's like they're larger… or I'm smaller."_

The redhead quickly looked herself over and found to her shock that her clothes were fitting a lot more loosely than earlier that day, "Oh, no…"

Somewhat more carefully, but still as fast as she could, Kim ran up the remainder of the stair and grabbed the Kimmunicator, "Wade, we have a major problem…"

She was cut off by an automated message telling her that Wade was out for the day on one of his parents' ideas to get him out of the house more.

"Why did I forget that," Kim groaned as she headed down again. When she walked to the garage a somewhat younger version of her brothers met her.

"We can't reach the fuse box anymore…" Jim told.

"…And I we think we're slowly starting to get younger." Tim added.

"You think?" Kim smirked, but quickly turned serious again, "I can't reach Wade and mom and dad put their cell phones off for the convention. Ron will be here any moment, you have to write down what he has to do to reverse the process before you get too young to comprehend the mechanics anymore."

"We could do technical stuff when we couldn't even walk," Jim huffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can still compr… compere…" Tim stared at his brother.

"Write it down now," Kim ordered, noticing her voice was starting to change, "I'll write down the rest to fill him in."

* * *

"Good morning KP," Ron called as he walked into the Possible residence while carrying Hanna in a baby carrier, "We're all ready for the picnic, and I've got enough food to feed four babies…" he stared at two baby boys laying in a small pile of clothes in the entrance to the garage.

"I was just kidding," Ron said, looking around and hoping the Possibles were playing a joke on him, "I mean, I've got some extra, but…"

"Ron!" a much younger version of Kim, four years at the most and wearing a hugely oversized shirt, ran up to him. He bent down and picked her up, "KP?"

"We've been hit by a rejuv… reju…" Kim struggled with the words, "It made us younger… it still does."

Ron looked again and saw what Kim meant; although the baby Jim and Tim were no longer de-aging, Kim seemed to have gotten a little smaller since the moment he had picked her up.

"But how? Does Wade know?" Ron asked.

"We w'ote a lette'," Kim's eyes grew wide when she heard herself, "Hu''y!"

"On it!" Ron first brought the babies and toddlers to the living room where he told Rufus to keep an eye on them, then he went to the kitchen where he had seen the letters.

When Ron came back from reading the letters, he noticed Kim had gotten younger even more; she seemed now about the same age as Hanna. However, Jim and Tim seemed not to have changed anymore.

"Is she still getting younger?" Ron asked Rufus.

"Uh-uh," Rufus shook his head and explained that although Kim had been getting younger at first, it had stopped a while ago.

"Well, that's good… I guess," Ron frowned, the realization that he had to take care of not one but four babies now, and without help other than Rufus.

Jim and Tim chose that moment to start a crying fest, waking up Hanna who had been slumbering on the couch. The girl looked confused at Kim for a moment, "Sister?"

"Close enough," Ron grinned, "Sorry Han, I think I have to give some of your food to Jim and Tim, or we won't get any rest. Don't worry; I've got enough with me… I hope."

* * *

After Jim and Tim had been fed and were nodding off contently, Ron noticed that he would not make it with the baby food he had taken with him; he needed more formula and probably some extra baby food for Kim and Hanna. And that could only mean one thing… at trip to Smarty Mart with four babies on tow.

"This is going to be a long day," Ron sighed. He got up nonetheless and began to check off what needed to be done, "First gotta get some extra clothes, then a bigger baby carrier… lets just begin at that."

Fortunately, the Possibles were real preservers when it came to baby stuff and Ron didn't have much trouble finding some old sets of baby cloths that belonged to Kim, Jim and Tim.

Before the babies could be clothed though, they needed diapers; they were after all still babies. Putting a diaper on Jim and Tim wasn't much of a problem, Ron could even vaguely remember seeing it done about eleven or twelve year ago. Kim however was somewhat more awkweird.

"_She's just a baby, not your girlfriend, just a baby. Besides, she's seen me in a diaper… why did I have to bring that up?" _But Ron got the job done.

The next step was clothes, not much of a problem for Jim and Tim, who had slept through the whole ordeal so far, as had Kim, much to Ron's relief. But the redhead was waking up again and when she saw the baby dress Ron had picked out from one of the boxes she flat out refused to wear it.

"No!" Kim huffed with all the baby stubbornness she could muster, even doing an attempt to cross her arms.

Ron though wouldn't have any of that, "I'm not going back to the cellar to pick out something you like, this will do just fine."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kim sat down angrily, but wearing the dress, while Ron tried to get some breath, exhausted from the fight to get the dress on the redhead.

Hanna and Rufus had watched the whole time like they had been watching a comedy and were slightly put off that it was already over. Ron glared at his pet friend, "You could've helped, you know?"

"Uh, taking care of Hanna," Rufus chattered, earning him another glare from Ron.

* * *

Why the Possibles ever kept the bulky baby car seats Ron would never know, but he was grateful for it. Installing the seat for Kim and the double seat for Jim and Tim on the Sloth took only a short while; the seat for Hanna was actually already in place due to the teens plan to maybe take the picnic a little further away than the Middleton park.

After placing all the children in the car, Ron took off to Smarty Mart.

Driving down the street, Ron saw a STOP sign ahead. But given that the road was free and no traffic could be seen on either side for a long while, and because the noise from the back seat was slowly driving him crazy, Ron chose to ignore the sign.

Of course, such an action immediately prompted a police officer on a motorbike to appear behind him, giving him a much clearer signal to stop.

Sighing, and a little embarrassed, Ron pulled over and waited for the police officer to walk up to his window.

"You felt you couldn't stop?" the officer asked.

"They're not mine," Ron blurted, making the police officer frown until he saw the four children in the backseat.

"Carrying quite a load, aren't we?" the officer smirked before he looked the Sloth over one more time, "Say, isn't this Kim Possible's car."

"Yes," Ron nodded, hoping to get out of a ticket, "It is."

"So where is Miss Possible," the officer asked.

"Uhm," Ron looked back at the redheaded toddler, "she's… at the mall, I'm supposed to pick her up."

"And you took the whole family?" the police officer was now just enjoying making Ron squirm.

"Yeah, well… my parents are out of town, so I kinda had to babysit."

"Okay, I'll let you go with a warning this time," the policeman grinned, "Seems you have enough trouble as it is, just drive safe, okay?"

"I will," Ron promised, sighing in relief that he got off so easy. But when he looked back in the rearview mirror he saw Kim frown at him in a way that made him very unsure how much of her mind was actually thinking like a baby.

* * *

Once they arrived at Smarty Mart and Ron transferred the kids to a supersized shopping cart with four baby seats (Ron had always wondered why these carts were made until today), Ron began to walk down the isles to get the baby food he needed.

However, to get to the baby food section, Ron either had to pass through the cereal section or make a long detour, he chose the cereal section.

Even though Ron hurried as much as he could, his fear – and the reason why he had been reluctant to pass through he cereal section – came true when Kim saw her child-time favorite cereal; double frosted crispy flakes.

"Frosties, frosties, frosties!" Kim shouted happily.

"No!" Ron said, remembering the times when they had been about five years old when Kim had overdosed on the frosted cereal; Hanna's wall running had been slow-paced to that, "You're not getting those."

Kim glared at Ron, about to cry, when suddenly her face reverted to her most dangerous non-violent weapon.

"_Why did that have to be the thing she still remembers?"_ Ron thought when a full-blown puppy dog pout was aimed in his direction, with a triple bonus for the baby cuteness.

Ron felt his resolution weaken, but he couldn't look away from such a cute face. "Fine," he finally gave in, "You can have the flakes, but don't come crying to me when you get sick from them."

Noticing several strange looks from other costumers, Ron quickly grabbed a pack of double frosted crispy flakes and hurried over to the baby section.

After also picking up some milk to go with the frosted flakes, Ron walked to the checkout and nearly bumped into the one person he had hoped he would not walk into at Smarty Mart.

"Watch it Stoppable," Mr. Barkin growled when he saw Ron, "Even though you're not working today… Holey Moley he's got four babies with him."

Ron watched confused as Mr. Barkin ran off, "Guess we found another of his pet peeves," he said to Rufus, who wholeheartedly agreed.

Seeing as it was already close to noon, Ron decided to still have the picnic in the park before heading back to the Possible residence and fix the rejuvenator – which would probably take hours anyway.

* * *

The ride to the park went relatively nice, Kim and Hanna were playing some kind of game only they understood which involved pointing at different objects in the car and then falling into a giggling fit. Jim and Tim however were starting to wake up and began to demand a new dose of food. Ron's grumbling stomach couldn't agree more but at least it had the decency to keep the volume down.

Once they got to the park and Jim and Tim got their formula – warm, courtesy to the small microwave oven stashed in the trunk of the Sloth – Ron felt he could finally relax for a moment.

Of course, Kim and Hanna were getting hungry too, and Kim demanded the double frosted crispy flakes by constantly and enthusiastically repeating, "Frosties, frosties, frosties." And soon she got Hanna into it as well.

Unable to say no to the two girls, Ron filled two cups with milk and added a small stack of flakes – not too much because that would wreak havoc – and mixed them well with the milk so the girls wouldn't choke on the small flakes.

While Kim happily gobbled down her cup full of sweet energy, Hanna put the beaker away after one sip, "Too sweet," she shivered with a disgusted face.

"At least one of you knows what's good for you," Ron grinned and leaned back to grab one of the jars of baby food from the picnic basket.

However, when he turned back, he saw just too late that Kim had discarded her own empty cup and had gone for Hanna's; filling up on way more sugar than was good for her, or Ron for that matter.

"KP, no!" Ron lunged for the beaker, but somehow Kim managed to twist away and make him miss at the first attempt, then she quickly downed as much of the contents as she could before Ron was finally able to get the cup from her.

"Bad Kim," Ron scolded, "You can't go and steal Hanna's food, even though she didn't like it."

Kim looked resentful at Hanna, "Sorry."

"S'okay," Hanna smiled as Ron got ready to feed her a spoonful of baby food.

* * *

Ron slumped down on the picnic blanket; he was completely drained.

Jim and Tim lay on the blanket as well, crawling around a little but not doing much damage. It was the ball of energy running around the park at top speed that had completely exhausted him, and Hanna wasn't much better.

Ron sighed as he got up again when he saw Kim was about to harass yet another park visitor; a gentleman wearing a somewhat old-fashioned suit and a high hat.

"KP, don't…" but it was already too late.

The man looked angry at Ron when he approached, "Is this your… sister?" he pointed at Kim who was ripping apart the man's umbrella.

"No sir," Ron was actually too drained to care anymore, "That's my girlfriend… my sister is the girl filling up your hat with sand."

If the man had been astonished by Ron's first comment, he was shocked by the last. He spun around and grabbed the hat away from Hanna and stomped off, muttering angrily about the youth of these days.

"I guess we'd better head home," Ron said and utilized the only sure device he had to get both Hanna and Kim in a short while without having to chase them around the park again, "Who wants a cookie?"

"I'm going to be a lousy father," Ron sighed as Hanna and Kim ran over to him to get even more sugar in their system.

"You seem to be doing fine," a voice behind him made Ron almost jump out of his skin.

"WHAAH, Monique, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," the dark skinned beauty grinned, "So, what's with all the children? And who's this cutie," she asked as she picked up Kim, "are you a cousin of Kim? Where is she anyway?"

"You're holding her," Ron told, almost causing Monique to drop the girl.

"WHAT! I mean, what?" she continued in a somewhat softer voice, seeing as she was scaring the children, "What happened?"

Ron shortly explained the sitch, "…so would you be willing to help me out a bit, it's kinda hard to take care of four kids at once, especially if most of them are Possibles."

"Aw, how much trouble can they be?" Monique cooed, but then Kim go hold of some of the girl's hair, "Ow! Letgoletgoletgo!"

Ron took Kim over from Monique and finally got her to let go of Monique's hair, "Still willing to help out?" he chuckled embarrassed.

* * *

Monique was willing to help out and met up with Ron again at the Possible residence.

"Well, what needs to be done," the dark haired girl asked.

"We need to set up some bedding so the kids can take a nap," Ron told, "because the sugar rush will wear off any moment now."

Once again Ron was very grateful for the Possibles' storage cellar that provided Kim's old crib that was large enough to hold Jim and Tim, there was also a playpen with a thick mattress where Kim and Hanna could sleep.

"Now we just put them to bed?' Monique asked, "I'm not that good with babies; I was the youngest in my family."

"First we need to change their diapers," Ron told, "I'll first do Hanna's to show you how it works, I'd appreciate it if you could change Kim."

"Bit awkweird, huh?" Monique smirked; her grin quickly subsided though when Ron began changing Hanna's diaper, "GHAAH, gross… how can you stand that smell?"

Ron shrugged, completely unfazed, "You'll get used to it, just don't think about the smell."

As Ron changed Jim and Tim's diapers, Monique went to work on Kim's, "Ugh, why did I… sign up for this?"

Although gagging and choking, Monique managed to get the job done, "All… done… I never want kids of my own."

Ron smiled as he carried the dirty diapers to the waste bin outside, "Believe me, if they're your own, you won't bother at all."

As the children were sleeping, Ron offered Monique something to drink.

"Just water," Monique said weakly, "I don't feel too good."

"You did great," Ron praised, "you'll get used to it in no time."

"Yeah right," Monique muttered, feeling a bit better after drinking some water, "Just get that rejuvenator fixed, cause I won't be doing this tomorrow."

"Not?" Ron grinned, feigning astonishment, "But you haven't even found out the joys of bath-time and feeding-time."

"Watch it buster," Monique snapped, although smiling, "If you and Kim ever have kids, don't ask me to babysit."

After some more small talk, Monique decided to get home anyway, seeing as Ron could take care of business now; all he had to do was fix the rejuvenator and get Kim, Jim and Tim back to their normal size and age.

After Monique left, Ron slumped down on the couch, "Now I just… have to… repair the rejuvenator… maybe just a little nap…"

* * *

It was about 5 pm when Ron woke up.

"WHAAAAH! I overslept," he cried out, "I promised mom and dad that I'd bring Hanna back before dinner, and I still have to fix the rejuvenator."

Hurrying to the garage, Ron remembered that the fuses where still out, so he first had to fix that.

When he came back to the garage he saw Rufus standing on top of the rejuvenator, grinning proudly, "Tadaah."

"You fixed it," Ron smiled happily, "Booyah! Now we can still fix everything before Kim's parents return and find out."

Ron picked up Jim and Tim, who were starting to wake up, and then Kim, who was already fully awake, and brought them to the rejuvenator.

"Okay, if Jim and Tim's notes are correct, you should re-age much more rapidly than you de-aged," Ron told, looking over the notes Jim and Tim had put down, "Well, I guess there is nothing than try it out."

"Hrk, try this first," Rufus suggested, pointing at the sapling of the beanstalk that had been rejuvenated too earlier that day.

"Good idea," Ron said and aimed the device, now with the aiming crystal, at the plant.

It took a moment, but then the beanstalk began to grow until it was the same size as it was before it got hit, or so Ron assumed because the plant didn't grow any more.

"Well, I guess it works, who's first?"

Seeing as Jim and Tim hadn't paid any attention and Kim had only been gazing at the machine, Ron decided to put them all under at once.

* * *

Shortly after they had been hit, Ron noticed the three children began to grow somewhat, but he felt there was something wrong.

"Oh no! The clothes…"

Ron ran over and grabbed Kim and quickly brought her to the guest room, then he pulled off the already tightening dress so that it wouldn't choke her as her body expanded to its regular size, he considered the diaper less of a problem as it could stretch a lot more and the sticky straps would let go easily. He then ran back to the garage and scooped up Jim and Tim and took them to their room where he removed their baby clothes too.

Figuring he could only wait for now, Ron walked to the living room where Rufus had been occupying Hanna.

About ten minutes later, Jim and Tim walked into the living room, "Hoosha, you did it Ron, you turned us back to normal."

"But why did you take so long?"

Ron frowned, "How much do you remember?"

Jim and Tim thought for a moment, "We knew we were getting younger, but at some point it became just like a blurry dream. It felt good and safe in some ways, but also very confusing."

"Do you think KP is also back to normal?" Ron asked.

Tim shrugged, "She's older…"

"It might take a bit longer," Jim added.

Ron walked to the guestroom and knocked on the door, "KP, are you alright?"

"I think so," he heard Kim's voice, "I'm gonna need some clothes in here though."

Ron slapped his forehead; he hadn't had time to carry Kim all the way up to her room and the guestroom only contained some of his clothes for when they had to go on or came back from a mission and Ron had no time to go home and change.

"I get you some," Ron said and ran back to the living room to retrieve the pile of clothes that had fallen off Kim when she had shrunken to her baby form.

"Got your clothes," Ron said when he knocked on the door again. Kim opened the door and Ron was about to cover his eyes when he saw that Kim had wrapped the blanket from the bed around her.

"Thank you Ron," Kim smiled, "And thank you for taking care of us today," she gave him a kiss on his nose before she closed the door again to get dressed.

* * *

Later that evening, after Ron had brought Hanna home and had dinner with his parents, he came back to Kim's house.

As the teens were reading through Kim's photo albums of her first years, Kim's parents returned from the convention they had attended.

"Reliving childhood Kimmie?" Kim's father grinned.

"Yeah," Kim smiled, "Sometimes it feels like it was only a moment away."

When Ron walked to the kitchen to get himself and Kim something to drink, he smiled at the Possible parents, "You know, I suddenly have a whole newfound respect for your effort in raising Kim, Jim and Tim."

"Uh… thanks?" Mr. And Mrs. Dr. Possible looked confused at Ron as he walked back with the drinks, "Sometimes you just can't seem to follow that boy."

"I'm sure he will make a great father when the times comes," Anne smiled.

END


End file.
